Infinity Forest
by Luh Norton
Summary: Korra buried her head on Asami's shoulder, waiting for the pain to stop, and the engineer hugged Korra tighter. Asami's perfume made Korra feel like this was the safest place on Earth, even though she was bleeding and the wound was looking bad. Asami felt Korra's body against hers and her heart beated faster. Korra was always making her heart beat faster.


_Disclaimer**:** As you all know, Bryke can have the credits of Korrasami._

_Well, that's an AU crossover, and a kinda difficult-to-explain one. My dog, Molly, got really sick one week ago and I couldn't sleep taking care of her and, when I finally got a few hours of sleep, it was agitated and shallow. To pass time I was reading the Stephen King's beautiful "The Wind Through the Keyhole" and seeing a lot of Korrasami stuff. On one point I took a nap and them both mixed in my dreams. I don't know how there is a little of Harry Potter influence (so little that may never been notice). So, once more to pass time, I started to write this._

* * *

She crossed a line and there was no coming back. Asami knew how her father felt about the wizards and she should know better before face him. Still, she couldn't take it anymore. Ever since her mother's death her father began growing a hatred about all kinds of magic, and shortly after he became obsessed with vengeance. Asami didn't notice until two months, when he openly showed support to Amon, the leader o the anti-wizardry organization. But Hiroshi was the genius behind the World Wilde Net, which connected all computers around the world, and the App Blocks, the little black blocks each one with a different function – battery, screen, photo camera – that, together, make a little hand computer. Hiroshi was the genius who made the world enter the advanced technology age, and he did just fine covering up his tracks, so the Police would have the hardest time trying to prove he was guilt.

Asami stopped her racing to get some air. She was far from her dad, but she wasn't feeling safe yet. When her dad found out she was still meeting Korra and, worst, that Korra lent her an old App Block so they both could be in touch, he freaked. Hiroshi had cut all her communication to the World Wilde Net after he showed support to Amon and forbidden Asami to see her wizard friends – Korra, Mako and Bolin. But Asami was still seeing all of them. She played Pai Sho with Bolin, she helped Mako with the training to be a detective and bonded with Korra after overpass her jealous of Mako. The last two years were hell of crazy ones to all of them, and Asami was glad she met the three members of the Fire Ferrets, the magical team that played in the Magical Series, the annual wizard tournament.

When Asami spotted the wizard girl's house-room she ran a little more and turned around the big building. Korra's room was in the ground floor, in the back of the house, and her window faced the boundaries of the Infinity Forest, the place where there were said the spirits lived. Asami didn't mind to the old ghost stories because both Jinora and Korra were able to see and talk to spirits – Jinora was even better at this and was teaching Korra for the last months – and they once said spirits wasn't frightful, but since there was so many people scared of them, they became scary because of those people's feeling.

Korra's window was opened and Asami pulled herself up, and it was just in that moment that Asami notice she was shivering. Korra wasn't home and Asami got down the opening window. It was a few seconds of panic, when she had no idea of what to do next. She was so nervous she never thought she would not find Korra at home. When she was about to turn around the house one more time, she heard a noise coming from the Forest and saw a branch move. For one moment she thought it might be a spirit, _but spirits don't move branches, do they? _Before Asami had the chance to calm down, another branch – way closer than the first one – moved and Korra got out of the Forest with Naga on her side.

"What happened?" Asami's happiness was sweeped off when she had a better look at Korra. The Avatar was holding her right arm with her left hand, that she had a scratch on her right shoulder, a limp in her left leg and there was blood stained the front of her shirt.

"I'm fine." Korra said, but she was glad for Asami's help. She passed her left arm on Asami's shoulder, the one that was not hurt, and they walked back to Korra's window. "Tenzin send me to answer a call from Cabbage Corp about Amon, and I was attacked by a group of chi blockers. But I was ok!" Korra quickly added when Asami did a worry face. "I was able to face some of them, but I had to run and tell someone what I found out."

"And what did you found out?" They reached Korra's window and were helping Naga climbing up. Korra seemed a little uncomfortable and Asami almost knew why. "Tell me, Korra. I know my father must have something to do with this."

"Hiroshi planted false evidence to incriminate Cabbage Corp." Korra was leaning on the wall while Asami gave on last push on Naga and tried not to show the sadness about her father. "I'm sorry, 'Sami" Korra put a hand on Asami's shoulder while the engineer looked down. They stayed like that for a few moments, until Naga put her paws on the window and barked to get attention.

"I think I can climb and try to pull you up from the window, but I don't think I can do it without hurting you even more." Asami looked up and then down to Korra, imagine what kind of damage it could make in Korra's arm or leg that were already hurt.

"I don't think so either." Korra put her right arm down and Asami saw that wasn't her shoulder that made she holds her arm against her body, but a very bad wound on her belly. It was bleeding and Korra's shirt was ripped in form of claws. "They had a bear, believe it or not." Korra said before Asami could ask what happened again. "Now we know why the Equalists wanted a circus in town and why they set it up next to Cabbage Corp. They let all the animals walk freely on the circus until the nitght's presentation. Because, say that someone was there to nose around and was surrounded by a group of Chi Blockers, and the only way to scape would be by jumping the fence and run away passing through the circus."

"So they only had to protect the front entrance." Asami thought out loud and Korra confirmed. The Cabbage Corp factory was build between the docks and a vacant lot, where now was the circus, and in the back it was the Spirit Wilds, the narrowest part of the Infinity Forest, the same part Korra saw from the her bedroom window. This part was 20 miles length long and only 1.5 miles of width and still nobody had the courage to cross it. Well, nobody but Korra. "How did you walk this long with your leg- like this? Did-did the bear do this?"

"No. The bear hit me but I was able to deflect. Otherwise I would be dead by now. And then Naga growl to the bear. Not just like a dog, but like she was really a bear. She was so scary, trying to protect me, that the bear hesitate for a second and we could scape. We entered the Spirit Wilds and I sprained my ankle running, and cut my shoulder in a tree. If it wasn't for Naga I would probably be dead." Each wizard had a special connection to an animal, and Asami was never happier that Naga was Korra's.

"Lucky you Naga is a bear-dog." Asami said.

"Polar bear-dog." Korra smiled at this. "Her fur is white."

"Fine. Polar bear-dog." Asami couldn't help smiling at this when she heard Korra's laugh. Korra stretched her body a little more than she should and felt the wound sting. She gritted her teeth to stop the scream that came from her throat and Asami stepped forward before Korra do more than arched with the pain. Asami put one hand on Korra's belly, right on the wound, so it could stop bleeding. With her other hand Asami hugged Korra, passing the arm around her waist, so her body could be a support to the Avatar.

Asami felt her hand getting wet with Korra's warm blood too quickly to be a good sign. Korra buried her head on Asami's shoulder, waiting for the pain to stop, and the engineer hugged Korra tighter. Asami's perfume made Korra feel like this was the safest place on Earth, even though she was bleeding and the wound was looking bad. Asami felt Korra's body against hers and her heart beated faster. Korra was always making her heart beat faster.

When the pain decreased, Korra notice she was holding the front of Asami's vests. "Sorry. I wrinkled your jacket."

Asami didn't loosen the hug. "It's ok." They gaze at each other's eyes. "Can you walk?"

"Maybe." Korra slowly release her hands of Asami's suit. Asami gently took her own hand of Korra's belly and looked at the wound. It was a bad cut, deep enough to maybe need some stitches and not deep enough to hit a muscle. "How bad is it?" Korra asked, smiling a little to break the tension, and although it was bad, Asami did what she does best.

"We are going to fix this." Asami made Korra fell better and show her the support she needed. Showed Korra that she was there for her. "Let's go put you on your room. I'll take care of you-r wound. "

"Thanks, 'Sami." Korra let Asami move the arm that was hugging to a position that she could carry Korra around the house-room. "No, really, thank you. Thank you for being with me."

They started to walk in sync with each other. "We are friends, Korra."

"I know, but..." _How can I say what I feel without say it? _"I can talk to you about stuff. I don't think I could talk like this with Mako or Bolin. I don't think they would understand."

"Korra... I'm here for you. If you ever wanna talk or... anything." Asami looked down, embarrassed, and then up to Korra. They gaze at each other again, and stopped half way from the front entrance of the house-room. They opened their mouth at the same time to say something, however Asami heard a car coming on the road and freezed. **"Oh, no..."**


End file.
